


as long as there is whiskey

by jeanjosten



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Westworld (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanjosten/pseuds/jeanjosten
Summary: John and Arthur are machines from the Westworld entertainment park.They're set to be rivals by default, killing each other off every day in the infamous saloon of Blackwater. Day after day, they follow their routine narration, flawlessly, until one day Arthur starts to get remorse. He spares John, who kills him instantly, but there is no going back in their broken code—and awaking conscience. The next day, both men spare each other, and just when John's about to be taken out of the game for good, reset and put away in the storage room, a brand new kind of violence awakens in the park. It spreads like a virus, and soon enough, everyone is forced to choose their side: the newcomers and the creators, or the outlaw life of their hosts.The only thing they know is that they're going to stick together, for better or for worse.





	as long as there is whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so dumb!!! i love them ok. tumblr is [wndg](http://wndg.tumblr.com) and fandom sideblog is [hoesea](http://hoesea.tumblr.com). title might change in the upcoming days

Sinners like them didn't have any other narration than death. They would start off by going on their day, go to Valentine, buy a new hat, sell some game, grab some ammunition for the week—and then to Blackwater, where they would end up in the saloon, oh so slightly drunk. Neither knew, at that point, what they were doing here, but they weren't about to leave.

One bumps into the other on the road to the bar, and one thing triggering another, hands, fists, then guns; a gunfight like any other in Blackwater's saloon. It was said to set the mood for adventurous newcomers who dared venture to the South; those who wanted the thrill of the game, the line of life and death so very thin. It didn't mean either of them had to survive. But one only did—every time, every day.

Arthur's horse would be shot dead by a lost bullet through the saloon's window. John would take advantage of his confusion to shoot in his leg, and Arthur would retaliate until, finally, he could get enough of a clear shot to have him in the left eye and the chest. Dying instantly.

The decision had been somewhat decided because John's story was more likely to bring emotion, and, in a park like Westworld, emotion was everything.

Then one day, both gunslingers follow their routine until the saloon, where they decide to spare each other, deviating from their code. And it's pretty much all fucking downhill from there.


End file.
